1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source for exposure and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light source for exposure in which light-emitting elements, such as organic electroluminescence (EL) elements, are used is mounted on a printer or other devices. In the light source for exposure, plural pixels having light-emitting elements are arranged linearly on a substrate. Therefore, the light source for exposure is long in a direction in which the pixels are arranged and is high in aspect ratio. In a case in which a data line is disposed along a longitudinal direction of the light source for exposure, the data line becomes long and parasitic capacitance is likely to be large. However, it is necessary to decrease parasitic capacitance in order to perform high speed driving. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-123493 discloses a configuration of a light source for exposure in which parasitic capacitance of a data line is decreased.
However, in the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-123493, since a scanning line and a data line cross each other and parasitic capacitance is formed at the crossing point, there is a problem that further speeding-up in driving is difficult.